Precuelas
by TheStoriTeller
Summary: Que pasaría si Finn, hubiera sobrevivido a los momentos solo después de la Guerra de Los Champiñones, y en el intento de sobrevivir en el recién post-apocaliptico mundo se encontrara con algunos conocidos...Que pasaría si contemplarán el nacimiento del Lich. Dejen reviews si les gusto :) Cap. 8 Bienvenida
1. Chapter 1

Era un día de lo más normal, mi padre recién me recogía de la escuela. Era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se encontraba en la ciudad. Todo el tiempo viajaba y desde que mi madre nos dejo, la familia Mertins perdió todo su brillo. Mi padre solo rara vez sonreía y mi hermana, estaba tan deprimida como para darse cuenta de el daño que me hacía no estar en su compañía. Así que en lo general era un día de lo más normal. Yo sólo iba viendo el paisaje por la reluciente ventanilla durante el recorrido a casa. Mi casa se encontraba en los suburbios, encima de una colina rodeada de un hermoso jardín, en el cual en el centro se encontraba un fuerte árbol. Según me han contado lo sembró mi tatarabuelo. En realidad mi familia era una familia acomodada a la cual no le faltaba nada. Pero cuando dicen que nada puede comprar la verdadera felicidad tienen mucha razón. Estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos cuando noté que la canción que tocaba en el radio fue interrumpida por lo que se presentaba como un anuncio especial. Una voz fuerte y ronca hablaba

**\- Entramos en fase amarilla de emergencia nacional, se notifica a la nación bajo la aprobación de La Casa Blanca, que las tropas de China y Norte Corea se encuentran realizando un bloqueo naval al sur de Florida y se sospecha se preparan para desembarcar en las próximas tres horas -**

Ha pesar de que esto pareciera muy crítico en realidad en las últimas dos semanas se había vuelto muy normal estar escuchando diariamente a través de todos los medios de comunicación los grandes avances que se daban en el progreso de la Gran Tercer Guerra Mundial. Sin embrago mi padre decía que mientras no entráramos en fase roja o las bombas nucleares no fueran utilizadas no habría nada que temer. Que Estados Unidos triunfaría en esta guerra y que todo habría terminado para Diciembre. Sin embrago esto no dejaba de ponerme nervioso cada vez que lo oía. Note como llegábamos a la metálica y pesada puerta de mi casa. Las bisagras rechinaban mientras que Alfred, nuestro mayordomo habría la puerta. Él era un hombre ya grande con una modesta barba blanca y unos pocos pelos de el mismo color que todavía sobrevivían al paso de el tiempo. Sin embrago a pesar de su posición yo lo veía como el padre que perdí hace tres años. Tras la muerte de mi madre, debido a que mi verdadero padre, nunca estaba y el poco tiempo que pasábamos juntos, no se dignaba a hablarme. Debido a lo cual yo decidí cerrarme dentro de mis sentimientos, pero cuando me encontraba peor que nunca, Alfred llegó, me apoyo, escucho, cuido y me ayudo a salir de mi depresión. El auto avanzaba mientras daba pequeños tumbos por el viejo y lleno de piedras camino que atravesaba el jardín hacía mi casa. Cuando el auto se detuvo me bajé rápidamente, y le dí un gran abrazo a Alfred, para después decirle que hablaríamos más tarde. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho porque esa sería la última vez que escucharía su voz. Comenzé a subir las escaleras hacía la segunda planta. Y encontré a Fionna, mi hermana dormida en el sillón tranquilamente. Dormía con su su largo y rubio cabello tapándole un ojo mientras se recargaba sobre uno de sus brazos para acomodarse. Tenía una muy blanca piel al igual que yo y mi padre. Aún traía su ropa de escuela puesta. Probablemente se puso a dormir nada más al llegar de la escuela. Estaba muy plácidamente dormida, sonreía y se veía como si no tuviera un solo problema en el mundo. Me pregunto que soñaba, ¿Que mamá nunca hubiera muerto?, probablemente. Porque juro que cuando dormía era el único momento en el cual sonreía genuinamente. Deseaba tanto tener a la vieja, feliz, alegre, y explosiva Fionna de vuelta, pero desgraciadamente parecía que ella nunca volvería. Rápidamente sacudí mi cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de mí, sabiendo hacía donde me conducirían. Entonces recorrí el pasillo y entre a mi habitación. Estaba bastante cansado sin embargo, realmente necesitaba una ducha de forma que entre a mi baño, me desvestí, y comencé a darme un baño. El agua caía sobre mi cabeza y se deslizaba sobre mi rubio cabello, mientras yo solo trataba de dejar de pensar en mi vida. Suficientemente pronto acabé me puse mi pijama favorita, que era de dos tonos de azul, mi gorrito blanco con dos orejas de oso, que uso para dormir y me metí en mi cama dispuesto a dormir. Dormir y jugar a ``Dungeons´´ en mi consola era lo único que de verdad me limpiaba la cabeza y recordaba qué era qué. De modo que me cubrí con las mantas y dejé a mi mente divagar como quisiera. Después de un poco me dormí. Pero después de lo que sentí como unos pocos minutos. Me desperté porque alguien me agitaba como si fuera el fin del mundo. Era Fionna la cual me gritaba desesperadamente mientras me agitaba, sin embargo no podía oírla porque al mismo tiempo estaba sonando una fuerte alarma. Y un entorpecedor sonido acompañaba a el ahora pesado aire. Fionna no se detenía, de modo que muy enojado y con algo de sueño le dije

**\- ¡¿Que RAYOS te pasa.. a de ser como LA UNA DE LA MAÑANA, y que es ese maldito SONIDO?! -**

Ella aún asustada y algo irritada me contesto de la misma manera

**\- FINN…LAS BOMBAS…ya están AQUÍ -**

Mi expresión cambió inmediatamente.


	2. La lluvia

Mi expresión cambió inmediatamente. Las bombas ya estaban AQUÍ entonces papá se había equivocado, todos moriríamos aquí y ahora. Hace tiempo my padre quién era un respetado militar me había hablado de las bombas atómicas, eran una gran explosión que destruía todo a su paso y luego lanzaba una onda expansiva que creaba una gran onda expansiva que creaba un devastador terremoto y luego la radiación restante acababa con todo lo vivo. Rápidamente mi padre entró a la habitación con un traje de militar, de dos tonos de azul, un cinturón con un arma semiautomática, y un rifle de asalto colgado a su espalda. Y en su mano tenía un radio de larga distancia. Él enojado al ver que no reaccionaba y estaba conmocionado, de un grito en el oído me devolvió a la realidad

**\- FINN, rápido muévete tenemos que salir de aquí -**

Yo solo asentí y me levante, al principio cuando intenté dar un paso me caí torpemente, después Fionna me ayudó a levantarme y recobre un poco de equilibrio. Entonces mi padre rápidamente sin perder más tiempo comenzó a conducirnos rápidamente a la planta baja y luego salimos de la casa. Yo y Fionna aún en pijama comenzamos a sentir el congelante frío de la noche. Era una noche despejada, sin ninguna nube y llena de estrellas, hermosa. Sin embargo todo estaba por terminar. Mientras comenzábamos a caminar a través de el jardín donde el entorpecedor sonido que se parecía a una abeja gigante volando en tu oreja era más fuerte, tuve que gritarle a mi papá que se encontraba cerca solo para que me oyera

**-¿Que estamos haciendo? ¿A DONDE vamos?-**

Él no contesto y solo nos hizo una seña para que nos acercáramos, estábamos en el medio de el jardín donde ella, nuestra madre fue enterrada a petición mía y de Fionna. Su tumba se encontraba en medio de una pequeña colina rodeada de rosas, y decía claramente

_Aquí descanse en paz_

_María Mertins_

_Hasta en la muerte siempre los protegeré_

Leer la frase que siempre me decía antes de dormir, trajo rápidamente lágrimas a mis ojos y una expresión solemne cubrió las caras mía y la de Fionna. Entonces mi padre también con esa misma expresión pero intentando no derramar lágrimas dijo

**\- Reconocimiento de voz…. Hasta en la muerte cumples tus promesas -**

Entonces el suelo comenzó a temblar y la tumba de mi madre se comenzó a levantar de el suelo para después ir hacia atrás revelando una metálica, limpia y reluciente trampilla, sin embargo no se veía que tuviera alguna manera de abrirse. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera preguntar se abrió automáticamente y un delgado elevador salió rápidamente y con la misma velocidad, entramos a él, comenzó a descender y la trampilla se cerró. El descender comenzó a revelar un enorme trayecto para abajo de al menos 100 metros, debido a que las paredes estaban hechas de vidrio anti-balas. Después de unas bocinas que se encontraban a los lados de el traslúcido elevador sonó una mecanizada y muy particular voz que nos alertó

_\- Tres minutos para el impacto nuclear -_

Entonces al fin Fionna perdió la paciencia y dijo muy asustada y algo enojada a mi papá

**\- HASTA AQUÍ DE MISTERIO..¡¿Que esta ocurriendo?! -**

Entonces mi papá por fin nos explico lo que tanto anhelábamos saber

**-** **Me equivoque..no pensé que la humanidad fuera capaz de destruirse a si misma de esta forma de nuevo…. este es un búnker anti-bombas.. y es nuestra única esperanza de poder sobrevivir a el impacto que llegará en -**

_\- Dos minutos para el impacto nuclear -_

La misma fría y mecanizada voz interrumpió a mi padre justo a tiempo. Sin embargo en ese mismo momento como si todos estuviera ensayado, nos detuvimos y la metálica pero ligera puerta se abrió rápidamente revelando un pequeño cuarto con una gran consola con miles de botones varias pantallas de computadoras, y tres grandes tubos de metal con una increíble cantidad de cables conectados, entonces la tierra comenzó a temblar y la misma voz de robot hablo

**\- Noventa segundos para el impacto nuclear -**

Entonces mientras y Fionna y yo observábamos el lugar. Mi padre fue hacía la consola oprimió un botón, se abrieron los metálicos tubos, revelando su interior que solo consistía en una pequeña silla con un cinturón como el triple de grueso que uno normal y una pequeña consola con unos pocos y grandes botones con símbolos. Después abrió un cajón, busco un momento entre todas las cosas que tenía y a continuación saco dos inyecciones con un espeso y verde líquido. Una expresión muy seria pero algo triste tomo su cara y después susurró bajo su aliento

_**\- Sólo dos ….. no te preocupes .. cumpliré mi promesa María -**_

Entonces después nos llamo, que nos encontrábamos observando el interior de aquellos tubos, y de inmediato fuimos con el rápidamente esperando más respuestas. Sin embargo el sólo nos mostró aquellas dos agujas y con una seriedad mortal nos dijo

**\- Lo siento ….. pero es necesario -**

A continuación comenzó a aplicárnoslas rápidamente. Yo si algo odio y le tengo pavor es al océano y a las agujas. Pero debido a la seriedad que reflejaba su rostro me armé de valor y no opuse resistencia. Sin embargo no dolió nada ni siquiera sentí la aguja atravesar mi piel, entonces pregunté muy sorprendido

**\- ¿Qué es esto? -**

Él mientras terminaba de aplicarle la inyección a Fionna nos dijo

**\- ESTO es lo que los protegerá de la mortal radiación que cubrirá la Tierra en los próximos -**

De nuevo con una sincronización increíble, aquella mecánica voz hablo

_\- Cuarenta y cinco segundos para el impacto nuclear -_

La tierra comenzó a temblar, más fuerte está vez…pero no se detuvo. El aire se volvía pesado, y se calentaba. La tensión fue demasiada y Fionna abrazó fuertemente a mi padre mientras lloraba en su hombro. El polvo comenzó a levantarse de el suelo y comenzó a rotar formando pequeños remolinos, comenzé a tener dificultad para respirar. Entonces me uní al abrazo sin embargo resistí las ganas de llorar mientras una expresión no definida, y mil pensamientos cruzaban mi mente. Después de unos segundos así mi papá se acerco a mi oído y susurro

_**\- Por FAVOR…. nunca cambies… eres increíble, te AMO… y se fuerte por Fionna .. ella lo necesitará. Me arrepiento de mi comportamiento frío y distante, debí haber sido fuerte por ustedes, tú no seas así, no cometas mis errores, encuentra lo que te motive a vivir y haz que te de la fuerza para realizar lo que sea que te propongas -**_

No entendía muy bien a que se refería, pero si entendí que me amaba, se disculpaba y me decía que nunca me rindiera. Después se acerco al oído de Fionna y le comenzó a susurrar algo a ella también. Mientras yo reflexionaba ….. mi padre hablaba como si él ya no estaría aquí después de

_\- Quince segundos para el impacto nuclear -_

El suelo comenzó a temblar aún más fuerte y el entorpecedor sonido cesó. Unas luces rojas que se encontraban en las paredes comenzaron a brillar y girar rápidamente. Entonces mi padre rápidamente deshizo el abrazo y nos índico que nos metiéramos a los tubos mientras él se acercaba a la consola. Mientras ambos subíamos y nos abrochábamos el cinturón Fionna pregunto

**\- ¿¡Que HACES… NO VIENES CON NOSOTROS?! -**

_\- Diez segundos para el impacto nuclear -_

Entonces al fin acabé de reflexionar y me golpeó MI PADRE NUNCA SE INYECTO….NUNCA SE INYECTO… EL NO ESTABA PROTEGIDO CONTRA LA RADIACIÓN que cubriría a el planeta en

_\- Cinco segundos para el impacto nuclear -_

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar mi padre tocó otro botón en la consola y los tubos rápidamente se cerraron. Atrapándonos dentro, sin embargo aún podíamos verlo a través de el vidrio de la puerta de los tubos. El suelo comenzó a partirse y algunos pequeños pedazos de techo comenzaron a caer

_\- Cuatro segundos para el impacto nuclear -_

Mi corazón latía como loco y no podía más de modo que comencé a llorar y dejé a mis lágrimas recorrer mi cara. Mientras gritaba como loco y el polvo comenzaba a nublar toda la habitación

**\- ¡NO!… no puedes dejarnos ASÍ! -**

_\- Tres segundos para el impacto nuclear -_

Continuaba llorando sin control mientras podía escuchar los sollozos de Fionna en el tubo vecino. Entonces mi padre se volteo y nos dijo

**\- LOS AMO -**

La consola comenzó a lanzar chispas mientras comenzaba a quemarse

_\- Dos segundos para el impacto nuclear -_

**\- Pero tengo que cumplir una promesa -**

Algunas luces comenzaron a explotar, y el suelo comenzó a colapsar

_\- Segundo para el impacto nuclear -_

**\- Que los protegería aún en la muerte -**

_\- IMPACTO -_

Después todo se volvió negro.


	3. Amanecer

Todo estaba en un silencio mortal, no se oía ni el más mínimo susurro. Todo estaba oscuro, no se veía ni una luz, solo obscuridad total. No podía sentir nada, era como si no tuviera un cuerpo. Lo único que han permanecía era el sonido de mi propio corazón. CORAZÓN..entonces al menos no estaba muerto, el sacrificio de mi padre no había sido en vano, YO era su legado. Poco a poco comencé a sentir un pequeño hormigueo en mi manos derecha, y a continuación un chorro de agua sobre está. Un poco después recupere también el sentido en mi otro brazo y mis piernas. Estuve un rato en un estado semiconsciente hasta que al final de muchos esfuerzos logré abrir mis ojos. Un pedazo de escombro había atravesado el cristal de la puerta de el tubo y se había detenido a centímetros de mi abdomen, un poco más y hubiera muerto. Me intenté mover pero todavía tenía el cinturón, intenté quitármelo pero estaba atascado. Aplique algo más de fuerza y zafé la silla de la pared de el tubo y comencé a caer aún atrapado por el cinturón el cual después se encargo de suspender la silla conmigo atrapado de cabeza a unos dos metros de altura. Contemplando como sólo empeore mi situación me desesperé y comencé a jalar aún más fuerte. Por más fuerza que aplicara el grueso cinturón ni siquiera se tensaba. Entonces después pensé e intente gritar sin embargo lo único que salió de mi atrofiada garganta no fue más que un susurro

**\- Fio..nna -**

Un susurro que pareció perderse en el pesado aire, mientras me ponía más preocupado debido a que no la podía ver por ninguna parte, sin embargo unos segundos después llego una respuesta

**\- ¡Fi..nn! -**

Sin duda era Fionna pero su voz sonaba lastimada y agotada, entonces pregunté preocupado

**\- ¿Estas bi..en? -**

**\- Si..no te preocupes…solo agotada…. por TODO -**

Después comencé a oír su ligeros pero claros sollozos, entonces fue cuando recordé lo que me dijo mi padre ``se fuerte por ella´´. Entonces le hablé de nuevo intentando sonar calmado y optimista aunque no me salió muy bien

**\- Oye…se que esto no se ve bien…pero estoy atrapado en el cinturón… no puedo salir solo, te NECESITO -**

Entonces escuche como lentamente se levanto y comenzaba a caminar en mi dirección, sus pasos se volvían más fuertes hasta que al final salió de detrás de el otro tubo el cual se encontraba tirado y algo incrustado en el suelo. El búnker no había aguantado toda la potencia de el impacto, había muchos escombros que debieron de caer de el techo y las paredes durante el impacto regados en todo el suelo, había algunos cables sueltos despegando chispas. Los tubos estaban muy dañados y no había rastro de mi padre ni de la puerta. Está última debería de estar bloqueada por algún escombro. Sin embargo al menos aún respirábamos, en realidad no estaba herido salvo por algunos golpes y moretones menores. Fionna se acerco lo suficiente aún con los ojos rojos y preocupada me dijo

**\- ¿Cómo te puedo bajar de ahí? -**

Entonces se me ocurrió lo que cualquier persona racional haría

**\- Pásame…un pedazo de…vidrio..sí..VIDRIO -**

Ella dudosamente me entrego un afilado pedazo de vidrio que había en el suelo, con el cual yo comencé a cortar rápidamente el cinturón. Y al cabo de un minuto quede libre, pero caí y creo que me lastimé el tobillo, sin embargo podía caminar.

**\- ¿Seguro que estas bien? -**

**\- Si.. en serio estoy bien no te preocupes -**

Era la cuarta vez que me lo preguntaba mientras buscábamos una manera de salir debido a que el escombro que bloqueaba la puerta era completamente inamovible. Estábamos buscando una trampilla o algo a lo largo de el suelo y las paredes cuando de repente di un paso en falso, el suelo se quebró debajo de mi, y comenzé a caer a gran velocidad mientras gritaba. Era una sucia y maloliente tubería pero muy grande y parecía no tener fin. Unos segundos después de que yo caí pude oír a Fionna caer también y después su agudo grito. Estuvimos dando vueltas en la tubería durante unos treinta segundos. Hasta que al final vimos un punto de luz que se acercaba rápidamente, avisándonos acerca de el final de la tubería. Sin embargo lo que paso a continuación realmente no me lo esperaba, al salir de la tubería a una gran velocidad comenzamos a caer en caída libre hacia un largo a unos veinte metros de altura. Ni nos dio tiempo de gritar ya que caímos casi instantáneamente, sin embargo al no ser muy profundo el pequeño lago me golpee la cabeza con el suelo de este y todo se volvió negro mientras comenzaba a hundirme.

Comenzé a despertar poco a poco e inmediatamente sentí un profundo dolor de cabeza. Poco a poco comenzé a abrir los ojos, encontrándome con una pequeña fogata que iluminaba el techo de una pequeña cueva. Con algo de trabajo logré levantarme de el rugoso suelo y sentarme. Fue entonces cuando Fionna salió rápidamente de atrás de mi y me dio un gran abrazo mientras derramaba unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad y yo correspondía a el abrazo

**\- ¡Gracias a Dios que estas bien! Pensé que te había perdido… después de todo...ahora lo único que tenemos es nuestra compañía -**

Ví en su cara una expresión que no puede ser explicada con palabras, la expresión que de verdad te hace pensar que hay en está vida que no puedas conquistar con determinación y un buen motivo para querer hacerlo. De modo que tratando de ser optimista le dije

**\- Nos cuidaremos uno al otro y haremos lo posible para que sea como antes -**

Entonces le di un cálido abrazo transmitiendo confianza y amor en un sentido de familia. Entonces escuche como ella soltó una risita, suspiró y me dijo intentando molestarme

**\- No… si todo el tiempo tengo que salvarte el TRASERO -**

Yo estaba impresionado…era la PRIMERA vez en mucho tiempo que la veía reír e incluso hacer una broma. Parecía que tal vez…solo TAL VEZ… la vieja Fionna volveria. Entonces con una gran sonrisa y confianza le dije

**\- Ya veremos quién acaba salvando a quién -**

Estuvimos un pequeño rato molestándonos, riendo y tomando un pequeño respiro de el torbellino de eventos y emociones de las pasadas 24 horas. Pasados unos minutos decidimos que deberíamos de descansar un poco para mañana buscar algo de comida o cualquier cosa útil. Ya estábamos acostados uno enfrente de el otro, y comenzábamos a cerrar nuestros ojos pero antes de quedar dormidos le pregunte

**\- Pero.. ¿A donde iremos mañana? -**

**\- Cuando te desmayaste desde una colina pude ver las ruinas de la ciudad, probablemente es el mejor lugar que tenemos para ir a buscar cosas útiles….y con algo de suerte incluso tal vez una casa -**

Por último antes de quedar dormido susurre bajo mi aliento

**\- Entonces a la ciudad será… -**

_En otro lugar…_

**\- Vamos, corre pequeña… DEBEMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ -**

No entendía a que se refería mi compañero de modo que pregunte curiosamente

**\- ¿A qué te refieres tonto Simon? -**

Él muy preocupado me contesto

**\- Los HOMBRES DE ÁCIDO….ya vienen -**


	4. La Chica en Llamas

Lentamente comenzaba a despertarme sobre el frío y duro suelo. El aire era frío y algo húmedo. Lentamente me levante y voltee a un lado y vi a Fionna aún dormida. Decidí dejarla dormir otro rato probablemente estaba completamente exhausta. Salí de la cueva cuidadosamente debido a las estalactitas que colgaban del techo y me estiré un poco. Hoy deberíamos ir a la ciudad para ver que podríamos usar para sobrevivir, debido a que nuestra casa se encofraba en una colina al lado de un barranco de él cual caímos y sería muy difícil volver. Estaba pensando y refrescándome un poco cuando escuche algo moverse detrás de mi, parecía un paso. Rápidamente y muy alarmado me voltee en dirección de el bosque pero no vi nada. Mi respiración estaba bastante acelerada. Entonces fue cuando pensé que también necesitaríamos como poder defendernos de animales, o otros sobrevivientes que pudieran ser hostiles. Fue entonces cuando vi un pedazo de tubo enterrado en el suelo, me acerqué a él y con algo se trabajo logré sacarlo de él suelo. No era demasiado pero era mejor que nada en caso de que tuviéramos un encuentro no deseado. Entonces comencé a escuchar de nuevo esos pasos pero esta vez alejándose. Sin embargo esos pasos no parecían de un animal, de modo que decidí dar un vistazo a través de un arbusto y lo que vi me sorprendió por completo y honestamente me asusto un poco. Era un chica pelirroja vestida de naranja, normal excepto por el hecho de que su mano derecha estaba EN LLAMAS. Sin embargo no parecía que sintiera dolor, aún así golpeaba su mano contra un tronco intentando apagarla sin embargo no lo lograba y después de tres golpes el árbol comenzó a incendiarse. Estaba tan impresionado con lo que estaba viendo que no me di cuenta de que Fionna se había levantado, se había acercado a hurtadillas por atrás de mi y una vez cerca de mi oído me susurro

**\- ¿ Que…vemos ? -**

Esto me tomo por sorpresa de modo que brinqué un poco y mi pie se resbalo debido a el lodo y comencé a caer y deslizarme sin control por la pequeña colina. Cuando al fin me detuve, quede boca arriba y todo lleno de lodo. Y lo peor de todo aún andaba en pijama. En serio debíamos de encontrar algo de ropa también. Cuando comenzaba a levantarme el tubo de tubería que traía en la mano se clavo en el suelo a unos 3 cm de mi cabeza. Yo me asuste y rápidamente me pare y le dije Fionna

**\- Nunca me hagas…¡ESO! -**

Sin embargo ella no estaba prestando atención y miraba detrás de mi con los ojos bien abiertos como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Yo dirigí mi mirada hacia la misma dirección y observe a aquella chica con la mano de fuego observándonos muy asustada con los ojos bien abiertos y dando pequeños pasos para atrás. Parecía que inconscientemente estaba comenzando a formar una pequeña bola de fuego en su mano izquierda. También su pelo comenzaba a incendiarse un poco y a levantarse en el aire. Yo tratando de tranquilizarla mientras Fionna baja de la colina y se colocaba a un lado mío le dije

**\- No te preocupes…no queremos hacerte daño..-**

Sin embargo esto sólo creo la reacción contraria a lo que esperaba y la chica comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria sin mirar atrás. Yo estaba muy impresionado y curioso con aquella chica de modo que comencé a correr rápidamente tras ella mientras oía a Fionna decir que me detuviera, que ni siquiera la conocía entre otras cosas. Sin embargo al ver que no me detendría comenzó a correr también junto a mí. La persecución comenzó a ponerse intensa, saltando piedras, esquivando árboles y ramas. Sin embargo hubo un punto en el cual la perdí de vista debido a una roca. Pero cuando pasé esa roca ya no podía verla y no había ningún rastro de ella, fue entonces cuando me detuve de golpe. Rayos…la perdimos - pensé -. Entonces Fionna me alcanzo y me dijo

**\- ¿Estás loco?, te fuiste como si el diablo te persiguiera por una chica que tenía la mano INCENDIADA, a la cual no conoces y ahora estamos perdidos en el bosque… y ya no se en que dirección queda la ciudad -**

Yo no conteste y solo comencé a voltear en todas dirección tratando de orientarme mientras Fionna hacía lo mismo. Fue entonces cuando Fionna hablo de nuevo

**\- Mira haya… -**

Voltee hacía mi izquierda y vi a un enorme faro de al menos 200m, encima de una colina justo enfrente de el mar. Sin embargo teníamos que cruzar un bosque y algunos kilómetros de praderas para llegar a él.

**-….si queremos orientarnos esa es nuestra mejor opción-**

**\- Entonces vayamos, tenemos que llegar antes de que anochezca….y..lo siento por perdernos, es solo que…. -**

Fionna me interrumpió

**\- Tuviste un caso de amor a primera vista….-**

_No voy a mentir aquella chica era muy bonita_

**\- ¡¿QUÉ?!..NO…bueno tal vez…no…HAA!…ese no es el punto -**

Tartamudeaba mientras me sonrojaba y Fionna se reía. Intentando de arreglar el malentendido dijé

**\- Me refiero…a que no somos los últimos sobrevivientes, y si encontramos más gente tendremos una mayor posibilidad de… -**

**\- Repoblar la Tierra…. -**

Me interrumpió de nuevo.

Si, definitivamente..por alguna razón..con está situación la vieja Fionna estaba regresando. De modo que a pesar de que me estuviera molestando no pude evitar sonreír.

Desde hace unas dos horas que comenzamos el viaje hacía el faro. Y todo estaba bastante calmado, y tranquilo excepto por el frío invernal que me estaba congelando hasta los huesos. Los primeros quince minutos Fionna no dejó de molestarme acerca de nuestro encuentro con ``la chica en llamas´´. Me pregunto si en algún momento llegaremos a verla de nuevo. Parecía muy asustada, pero ¿por que? Por ahora suponer era lo único que podía hacer. La nuestra conversación había muerto hace ya un rato y sólo caminábamos en silencio pero era uno no incómodo más bien tranquilo. Caminábamos observando el destruido paisaje de el bosque. No había señales algunas de animales, y los árboles estaban en su gran mayoría derribados, salvo por algunos pocos que aún seguían de pie. Realmente estaba comenzando a sentir hambre..pero no se ocurría como conseguir comida si no era mordiendo los árboles. Ojalá haya algo de comer en el faro.

? POV

Los podía ver, solo caminaban a través de le bosque según lo que pude escuchar se dirigían a un faro el cual ahora ya se veía bastante grande.

Fin ? POV

Finn POV

Ya habían pasado otras horas y de verdad que me estaba muriendo de hambre, pero ya habíamos llegado al faro. Era un enorme faro hecho de puras láminas de metal y no estaba pintado de modo que resaltaba mucho su color plateado. Se podría decir que llegamos justo a tiempo debido a que ya se estaban ocultando los últimos rayos del sol. Fionna se adelanto pero antes de que pusiera su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, una pequeña ventana de vigilancia se rompió revelando una mano llena de ácido. Rápidamente saltó hacia atrás produciendo un MUY agudo gritó. Después la mano abrió la puerta desde afuera, y después salió una especie de monstruo. Era un humanóide que le faltaba un brazo, tenía la piel verde, una gran boca y ácido le salía de la boca y los ojos. Fionna naturalmente se poso detrás de mi mientras la criatura se movía rápida pero torpemente hacía nosotros. Esta se lanzo sobre mi a gran velocidad, sin embargo con soló hacerme a un lado estirando mi pierna y formando un puntapié pude tirarlo al suelo. Sin embargo se levanto rápidamente y volvió a arremeter contra mí. Era una lástima que hubiera dejado aquel tubo después de que espié a la chica de fuego. Me hice a un lado y lo patee en la cara, sin embargo mi zapato comenzó a derretirse al igual que mi piel de modo que caí sobre mi espalda mientras intentaba ahogar el dolor. Antes de que el monstruo se me pudiera acercar Fionna tomó una roca de un tamaño considerable y la estrello contra su cara. Sin embargo su cuello se doblo y algo tronó pero no dejo se acercarse a ella. Yo ya había logrado pararme y pensaba en como deshacernos de la nueva amenaza. Sin embargo antes de que reaccionará un pequeño torbellino de chispas impacto contra el hombre de ácido. Al parecer era de lo más inflamable porque inmediatamente prendió fuego y después cayo al suelo mientras las llamas lo consumían. Voltee a mi derecha hay se encontraba la misma chica de antes excepto que ahora todo su brazo estaba en llamas. Fionna se acerco a mi y me ayudo a levantarme. Ya parado los dos le agradecimos, algo asustados por el hecho de que una parte era de fuego, habernos salvado

**\- Muchas gracias...no se que hubiera pasado si, no fuera por ti... -**

Sin embargo ella no contesto solo asintió tímidamente. Entonces Fionna rompió la tensión

**\- Oye...si nos estabas siguiendo no te preocupes...me alegra que lo hicieras...y... si no tienes nadie con quién ir ven con..NOSOTROS -**

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas de modo que se le formó una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras su cabello comenzaba a encenderse y elevarse de nuevo y tímidamente dijo

**\- Muchas gracias...y..soy..Stella -**

**\- Yo Fionna y él es mi hermano Finn -**

Dijo presentándonos, sin embargo yo me encontraba muy ocupado admirando a Stella como para darme cuenta del mundo exterior. No fue hasta que Stella se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y se sonrojo que salí de mi sueño, causando que desviara la mirada he hiciera lo mismo. Entonces Fionna con una mirada que decía _``te gusta, y no voy a dejar de molestarte´´ _nos dijo que entráramos al muelle a conocernos mientras ella montaba guardia afuera. Sin embargo después de unos silenciosos treinta segundos ella también entro.


	5. LICH

Entrábamos al frío interior de el gran faro, aunque cerca de Stella se mantenía una temperatura agradable. El faro tenía una gran escalera en circular que conducía a los niveles superiores. Fionna seguía atrás, aunque a una distancia considerable. Iba registrando todo el lugar con la vista en busca de comida o una especie de arma mientras pensaba en algo con lo que romper el silencio. Porque ahora habíamos tenido suerte de que Stella hubiera aparecido, pero si no lo hubiera hecho..no creo que hubiera terminado bien. Sin embargo solo veía cajas vacías mientras continuábamos ascendiendo. Después de algo de silencio Stella pregunto con un poco más de confianza esta vez

**\- Y…¿Han visto a más sobrevivientes? -**

**\- No..-**

Le contesté algo tristemente

**\- Tal vez seamos los últimos que quedamos,…por cierto como es que la radiación no te ha afectado ¿o también alguien te inyecto?**

**\- ¿Que quieres decir? -**

Pregunto como si no tuviera idea de a lo que me refería. Entonces le conté un poco de mi vida, y como nuestro padre nos había inyectado diciendo que aquello nos protegería de la mortal radiación. Entonces ella dijo

**\- No.. nadie me ha inyectado, aunque tal vez tenga algo que ver con mi infección aquí-**

Me dijo mientras se refería a que todo su brazo y ahora una pequeña parte de su hombro estaba en llamas. Entonces con algo de entendimiento le dije

_**\- Ha…avanzado -**_

**\- Sí,….esta mañana solo era la mano, después todo el brazo y ahora llega hasta mi hombro -**

**\- ¿Como comenzó esta infección de todas formas? -**

Su cara tomó una expresión triste y algo melancólica. Mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ``hermosos ojos…pensé..genial Finn…solo genial´´. Entonces un sentimiento de culpa me invadió y mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con una mano, y me sonrojaba por mis acciones. Le dije con completa empatía

**\- No tienes que hablar de ello, si no quieres ¿Está bien? -**

Sin embargo su expresión tomo un poco de determinación y me argumento

**\- No..yo ya se de ti..es lo justo -**

Entonces comenzó a relatarme

Stella POV

_Yo estaba en la casa de mi divorciado padre cuando las bombas cayeron. El era el dueño de una poderosa industria minera a las afuera de la ciudad, de modo que nunca estaba, ni me hablaba. Prácticamente yo vivía sola, rodeada de numerosos sirvientes Yo estaba en mi habitación aún despierta cuando sin aviso alguno se escucho un enorme estruendo a lo lejos, era como si un meteorito se estrellara contra la tierra. El movimiento me tiro de mi cama, entonces pude comenzar a escuchar los gritos de los empleados de mi padre saliendo de la mina y corriendo hacia sus autos. Sin embargo cuando me acerqué a la ventana. La visión fue aterradora, una enorme onda expansiva salía desde una enorme nube en forma de hongo que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. En cuestión de segundos mientras yo me quedaba estática y mi vida recorría mi húmedas pupilas. La onda se estrello contra mi casa. Salí disparada con una fuerza devastadora, mientras fragmentos de vidrio, polvo y concreto flotaban libremente por el aire, como si no existiera la gravedad. Salí disparada por una agujero en el techo de habitación, afuera de mi casa y ascendí unos cuarenta metros. Después otra onda de la poderosa explosión me mando a volar unos doscientos metros. No podía gritar debido a la velocidad, con un gran esfuerzo lograba respirar. Tuve mucha suerte de que ningún fragmento de material me atravesará o hiriera de muerte. Después de unos segundos comencé una enorme caída en picada. Estaba segura de que era mi final, mientras el suelo de una destruida calle en medio de una caótica ciudad se acercaba rápidamente, sin embargo en el último momento. Un viejo con una corona, un esmoquin, muy formal, una algo larga barba blanca y con partículas azules de hielo despegando de su manos, salió de la nada y me cacho a metros de el suelo. Después recupere la respiración y comeré a gritar mientras el viejo volaba entre las destruidas calles. Autos incendiados por todas partes y edificios derrumbándose acompañados por cadáveres de personas por todo el suelo, eran el paisaje principal._

_Se movía con unos increíbles y rápidos movimientos, esquivando postes cayendo, edificios compasando, y una interminable lluvia de objetos que caían rápidamente con una velocidad mortal, sin embargo al avanzar un poco más llegamos a un área de la ciudad en la cual aún había algunas personas con trajes anti-radiación y mascarás de gas, cargaban unas armas que disparaban un líquido amarillo y lo arremetían contra hordas de hombres de ácido. Cómo el que vimos en la puerta hace tan sólo unos momentos. Estos sin embrago no parecían inmutarse, después pude ver unos pocos helicópteros especiales, bastante grandes intentando contener el control sobre su movimientos. Después vi unos cuantos tanques en las calles disparando a las hordas de hombres de ácido, el mismo amarillo líquido. Y otro grupo de ellos disparaba en dirección de una enorme nube de polvo. Que nosotros rodeábamos volando. Unos momentos después de está salió un enorme ser, no pude verlo claramente debido a que nos alejábamos de la ciudad a una gran velocidad. Pero parecía tener un diabólico brillo verde en su cabeza. Los tanques disparaban contra él de forma agresiva y sin piedad, poco después los helicópteros se les unieron. Sin embrago este se movía rápidamente brincando de edificio en edificio esquivando sus disparos, después de sus huesudas y gigantes manos comenzó a disparar, lo que parecían bolas de fuego verde contra sus nuevos objetivos, quienes explotaban o se desplomaban de una manera ridículamente rápida una vez que este ser comenzó a jugar en la ofensiva. Sin embargo después los perdí de vista mientras yo y el viejo nos alejábamos de la ciudad, atravesando otra nube de polvo. Yo, para entonces ya había dejado de gritar y me había tranquilizado un poco; aunque unas lágrimas aún salían de mis ojos. Entonces cuando ya estábamos fuera de peligro y comenzábamos a volar más despacio. Le dije y pregunte a aquél viejo, sin embargo fuerte hombre_

_**\- Muchas gracias por salvarme…¿Quién eres? -**_

_El volteo a verme a la cara con una cara que demostraba un increíble espíritu heroico y confianza_

_**\- Simón…, escucha se que debes de tener muchas preguntas, pero ahora, no es el momento ¿De acuerdo? -**_

_Yo, solo asentí rápidamente con mucho miedo_

_**\- Escucha…ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es-**_

_Fue interrumpido por una voz de transmisión que salía de un viejo radio que tenía en su cinturón. La voz sonaba histérica y muy agitada_

_**\- ¿¡Simón..me escuchas,..aquí Bonni?! -**_

_**\- Aquí Simón,..te escucho bastante bien -**_

_El contesto con una voz mucho más serena, y parecía que no estaba en lo más mínimo cansado. A pesar de todo lo que acababa de volar desafiando toda lógica._

_**-¡¿ESTAS VIENDO ESTO?!…BETTY TENÍA RAZÓN..nunca debimos de contribuir..ES CIERTO…El Proyecto L.I.C.H. se salió de control!-**_

_**-!Bonnibel, cálmate!… lo último que tenemos que hacer ahora es entrar en pánico…pero..tienes razón acabo de verlo. Su poder rebasa cualquier calculo que pudiéramos haber hecho, escucha ahora debemos de-**_

_Simón se detuvo debido a que la transmisión se volvió pura estática mientras un rayo verde detrás de nosotros se elevaba a el cielo. Mientras las nubes en cuestión de segundos se volvían verdes; escuche a Simón decir bajo su aliento_

_**\- Planea contaminar a el mundo entero -**_

_Fue entonces cuando comenzó a caer ácido de el cielo. Simon pudo evadir las gotas durante unos segundos, hasta que una cayo en su espalda provocando que me soltará. Caí unos veinte metros debido a que ya habíamos descendido bastante y caí en un pequeño lago. Rápidamente salí y comencé a correr hacía una cueva que se encontraba enfrente de mi. Pensé que esta me daría algo de cobertura hasta que dejará de llover. Sin embrago justo al entrar una gota me cayo en la mano. Entonces caí mientras gritaba de dolor, y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo. Sin embargo después de unos segundos comencé a sentir caliente mi mano. Entonces la voltee a ver y se encontraba encendida, sin embargo no sentía que me quemaba. Se trataba de un calor agradable, como el de el sol sobre tu piel. Después de aquello me desmayé de un ataque de pánico. Al día siguiente desperté ya más calmada, pero aún con más preguntas. Salí de la cueva, la lluvia ya había terminado. Me acerque a un árbol, y comencé a intentar apagar mi mano, golpeándola contra el tronco. Después escuche a algo caer detrás de mi, me voltee y te vi a ti caer._

Finn Stella POV

Finn POV

Para cuando Stella termino su historia, estaba llorando en mi hombro mientras yo intentaba consolarla. Fionna había llegado, como a la mitad de el relato. Había encontrado algo de comida, unas botas de militar, dos chamarras con gorrito, un suéter, un cuchillo, una mochila. Y finalmente una katana. Yo intentaba consolar a Stella, diciéndole que ahora estaríamos con ella y nada nos separaría. Espero poder cumplir esa promesa.


	6. ¿Serías?

Después de que logré calmar a Stella y ordenamos las cosas que Fionna había encontrado, al fin tuvimos el gran descanso que merecíamos. A pesar de que no encontramos camas y tuvimos que dormir en el suelo, yo sentí como si durmiera en la nubes. Sin embrago esto no duro demasiado. Me despertó Fionna moviéndome delicadamente la cabeza

**-Finn…Finn-**

**-Eh….-**

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a Fionna con Stella parada a un lado de ella. Se habían vestido con algo de la ropa que Fionna había encontrado ayer. Fionna traía una de las chamarras, sin embargo aún tenía el pantalón de su pijama. Stella se había vestido con los jeans naranjas que traía el día anterior, y su chamarra era curiosamente de el mismo color. Su pelo estaba algo más encendido y ahora estaba elevándose en el aire todo el tiempo, se veía hermosa, tuve que aguantar el deseo de quedarme admirándola. Fionna tenía una mochila, donde estaba la katana atrás, a sus pies. La infección de Stella había avanzado durante la noche, ahora cubría una parte de su cuello y su pecho. Sin embargo su ropa no se quemaba ¿Por que? Yo pensaba, otro misterio más.

**\- Vamos, acaba de amanecer, no debemos de perder tiempo si queremos llegar a la ciudad antes de que anochezca -**

Sin más discusión me paré, apenas me puse de pie Fionna me entrego la mochila y la katana. Me la puse en la espalda, y a continuación saqué la katana y la observe. Era una muy hermosa, tenía una hoja apenas curvada, muy delgada, resplandecía con la luz de el saliente sol que entraba por las grandes ventanas de el faro. Tenía un mango de metal, forrado con cuero de un color rojo sangre.

**\- No puedo creer que no haya visto esto ayer -**

Refiriéndome a la increíble katana que Fionna había encontrado.

**\- Seguramente venías distraído por otras….COSAS -**

Fionna dijo la palabra ``cosas´´ muy exageradamente, obviamente tratando de molestarme. Me sonroje cuando recordé como Stella lloró en mi hombro la noche anterior. Sin embargo ahora se veía muy feliz y aparentaba un sentimiento de confianza. Parece que el sueño realmente le había hecho bien. Sin embrago ella parecía no haber entendido la referencia. Entonces tratando de cambiar el tema, antes que Fionna pudiera volver a hablar dije

**\- Bueno, entonces vayamos a buscar algo de comida antes de irnos, tu y Stella pueden buscar aquí, y yo abajo -**

Stella solo asintió y rápidamente tomó la mano de Fionna y fueron a otro cuarto, con la misma velocidad. No entendiendo nada, solo bajé el faro y comencé a buscar comida.

Después de haber comido waffles congelados y unas cuantas banderillas, nos encontrábamos en camino a la ciudad. Estábamos siguiendo una carretera, íbamos caminando muy tranquilos.

Hace unos veinte minutos que el sol había sido tapado por unas grandes nubes. Llegamos a una zona, donde había muchos autos detenidos, con los vidrios rotos y algunos esqueletos tirados a sus lados.

**\- Pobres…-**

Hablo Stella algo triste mientras se acercaba a verlos algo más de cerca y Fionna y yo dábamos un vistazo dentro de los autos. Sin embargo no encontramos mucho más que marcas de ácido en los asientos y dos botellas de agua, las cuales nos eran muy valiosas. Cuando Fionna y yo nos acercábamos a inspeccionar un gran camión que se encontraba algo adelante. Stella de nos acerco, sosteniendo un hueso algo deforme de los cadáveres en sus manos.

**-Miren esto….-**

Nos dijo mientras no los entregaba, lo tomé entre mis manos y pude notar unas pequeñas marcas que recorrían todo el hueso y tenían una marca muy particular, una que cualquier humano reconocería. Así que con un gran asombro le pregunte a Stella

**-¿Estas son marcas de…dientes? -**

**-Eso parece, y lo peor es que parecen ser….de personas -**

Antes de que pudiéramos hacer otra cosa, escuchamos un disparo a unos cien metros, seguido por el inconfundible sonido de unas motocicletas, y de unas personas corriendo. Rápidamente tome las manos de Fionna y Stella y las conduje dentro de la parte de atrás de aquel camión. Sin embargo al estar torcida la puerta no cerraba de el todo y podíamos ver el exterior. Después de un momento pudimos ver a unas personas pasar de lado corriendo, eran dos mujeres. Una alta de pelo negro y a su lado la que parecía ser su hija, aparentaba unos 9 años. Ambas de pelo negro. La madre traía una mochila negra en la espalda, y tomaba a su hija con la mano izquierda. Sin embrago después vimos a la madre caer, mientras sangre brotaba de su pierna acompañada por su horrible grito de dolor. La niña al ver esto cayo de rodillas junto a su madre y comenzó a llorar, la madre trataba de consolarla. Estaba a punto de salir a ayudarlas, pero un segundo antes, el sonido de las ruedas de las motocicletas se hizo más presente y cuatro motocicletas rápidamente las rodearon. Eran hombres con chaquetas de cuero, y traían armas de fuego. Ver esto me hizo desechar cualquier idea de intentar enfrentarlos para ayudar a estas personas. Se que no soy un héroe y ni siquiera termine el programa de combate con armas blancas el cual tomé el verano pasado. Pero si algo me había caracterizado toda mi vida, la razón por la cual entraba en peleas en la escuela, la razón por la cual algunos me admiraban y muchos otros me odiaban era porque porque no toleraba quedarme sin hacer nada ante una injusticia. Sin embargo si intentaba actuar sería una misión suicida. Voltee atrás de mi y por su expresión, Fionna sentía lo mismo que yo sin embargo no encontré a Estella.

**\- ¡¿Y STELLA?! -**

Dije susurrando pero muy preocupado.

**-Estoy…aquí-**

Contesto ella quién se encontraba en el asiento delantero viendo por la ventana, y tenía una botella de gasolina en la mano. Yo hice una expresión incrédula, y ella tenía una algo asustada pero con determinación. Me ofreció una mano para que me sentara a un lado de ella. Y me dijo

**-No puedo sola…..¿serías un héroe?-**

Comenzó una lucha interna dentro de mí. Entre el deseo de ayudar y ser un héroe, un modelo a seguir, alguien que se sacrifique por los demás, como mi padre antes de caer en la depresión, y el miedo a morir con una bala en el cráneo. Pero la sonrisa de Stella me dio la fuerza adicional necesaria para tomar el valor y decir

**\- Sí -**

Ella sonrió muy feliz, pero algo incrédula


	7. Un Propósito

Entonces sin tiempo que perder nos preparamos. Rápida y silenciosamente le avisamos a Fionna que haríamos, quien al principio se opuso…

**-¿¡Que!?..acaso perdieron la cabeza..no debemos de desperdiciar nuestra vida..nuestro padre murió por salvarnos..y así piensas pagarle-**

Dijo susurrando debido a lo que ocurría afuera, pero muy indignada y casi llorando. Yo para convencerla le dije lo que realmente sentía de la forma más delicada que pude. Stella sintió que esto era algo personal y se mantuvo callada, pero muy observadora y reflexiva a nuestras palabras.

**\- Fionna…el mundo ya no es lo que era..nuestras vidas se han ido..no tenemos ningún propósito, mas que seguir viviendo..ayudar a estas personas podría darnos uno..nuestro padre querría que usáramos nuestras vidas para algo que valiera la pena..después de todo que prefieres VIVIR POR NADA O MORIR POR ALGO..-**

…. pero a el final cedió. Yo saque mi katana lentamente para no hacer ruido mientras los rayos de el sol se reflejaban en su hoja. Entonces me acerque a la puerta y comencé a abrirla lentamente. Aunque las viejas bisagras rechinaban, los bandidos parecían muy ocupados en tomar a la pequeña niña y amenazar a la madre acerca de que les entregara algo. El sudor resbalaba sobre mi frente y caía sobre mis ojos, mientras a un lado de el camión me movía en cuclillas. Cuando me acerque los suficiente a la esquina, donde se acababa mi cobertura apenas y saqué la cabeza y analice la situación. Los hombre vestidos con chaquetas negras y lentes de sol se encontraban en circulo. Mientras quién parecía ser el líder tenía a la pequeña niña entre su brazos y con un cuchillo en su cuello, otro se encontraba arrodillado junto a la mujer hablándole. Me encantaría poder saber que era lo que decían entonces pero se encontraban casi susurrando, como si se encontraran escondiéndose de algo. Escuche un pequeño susurro y voltee lentamente hacía arriba y vi a Stella pecho tierra sobre el techo de el camión. Me hizo señas apuntando a los tres hombres quienes portaban armas de fuego, a decir verdad solo eran pistolas. Y luego de nuevo a ella, después me señalo a mi y después a dos hombres, uno traía en su mano derecha un tubo de tubería, era el único que no traía lentes y era bastante delgado. Sin embargo el otro era un enorme gordo que tenía una moto-sierra entre sus brazos. A pesar de ser gordo se notaban sus músculos indicando que era bastante fuerte. Voltee de nuevo hacía arriba, pero Stella ya se encontraba parándose sobre el techo, justo en la orilla. Tenía un brazo extendido, una cara determinada, se estaba concentrado de verdad mucho. Y con su otro brazo sostenía el que tenía extendido. Su cabello se volvió totalmente de fuego, y podría jurar que sus propios ojos se encendieron. Yo creo que en ese momento ella no lo notaba, pero pude notar como mientras más se concentraba su infección se extendía a un ritmo bastante acelerado. Sin embargo este no era el momento de decirle. Entonces tomé mi katana con mis dos manos y observe atentamente. Los hombres se encontraban de espaldas a nosotros, sin embargo la mujer se encontraba con sus ojos en nuestra dirección. De un momento a otro esta noto a Stella, y soltó un pequeño grito. Entonces había comenzado, el hombre que estaba agachado junto a ella, le disparo rápidamente en el abdomen mientras se paraba; mientras el hombre que tenía agarrada a la niña le cortaba el cuello a la pequeña, y después tiraba su cadaver como si fuera un objeto reemplazable, con desprecio. Un acto tan inhumano no merecía menos que la muerte, me sorprendí a mi mismo cuando este pensamiento cruzo mi mente. Cuando los hombres se voltearon alarmados y sacando sus armas. Stella rápidamente salto de el techo y en el aire lanzo una ráfaga de llamas. Sus projectiles fueron lanzados con una puntería perfecta. Dos dieron en sus blancos, tirándolos y dejándolos fuera de combate instantáneamente, sin embargo el tercero logro esquivarlo lanzándose a un lado. Fue entonces cuando salí de mi escondite y corrí hacía el hombre que ya apuntaba su arma hacía la aparentemente exhausta Stella. Quién se encontraba con sus cuatro extremidades contra el suelo y respirando con mucha dificultad; para después desmayarse de el esfuerzo contra el rasposo asfalto. Mientras me acercaba, el hombre de la sierra prendió su arma, se acerco y rápidamente realizo un swing, aunque sus grandes músculos movieron la pesada arma a una velocidad considerable. Esta resulto demasiado lenta para mi, de modo que me agache y rápidamente y con toda mi fuerza realize un giro con las mano extendidas, sosteniendo fuertemente mi arma mientras me paraba. Realize uno de los movimientos que me enseñaron en el campamento de uso de armas blancas a el pie de la letra. Al pararme y seguir corriendo me sorprendí al escuchar el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo contra el suelo, y algo de sangre manchando mi espada. Tenía la respiración muy agitada y una expresión algo asustada, porque en ese momento no tuve el valor de considerar la acción que acababa de realizar. Sin embargo me di cuenta que estaba muy tarde y no llegaría a el hombre a tiempo. De modo que lancé mi katana como si fuera una lanza a pesar de que esto me corto la palma, en un último esfuerzo desesperado de salvar a la radiante chica. Sin embargo no di en el blanco…la katana paso a unos dos centímetros de su cabeza, cortando el aire a su alrededor y produciendo un peculiar sonido. El hombre me volteo a ver sorprendido durante un momento. Sus ojos se encontraban bien abiertos, esto duro unos dos segundos. Después movió la cabeza lado a lado mientras volteaba a ver la cabeza de Stella, y dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras volteaba su cuerpo lentamente para después comenzar a acercar su cara a la suya. Para entonces ya sabía lo que se proponía a hacer. Pero el solo visualizar la imagen en mi cabeza hacía que mi sangre hirviera. De modo que sin darme por vencido comencé a correr a toda velocidad ahora alimentado por el poder de la rabia. Mientras gritaba

**\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA MALDITO!-**

Sin embargo el hombre solo levanto su brazo y contrajo un dedo. Un sonido agudo cruzo la distancia entre nosotros, seguido por mi propio grito de dolor mientras el proyectil cortaba el aire a una velocidad superior a el sonido y hacia contacto contra mi hombro izquierdo. El impacto me desplomo e hizo caer para atrás fuertemente sobre mi espalda. Sin embargo mientras esto sucedía, por detrás de el hombre se acerco Fionna con una enorme roca y la impacto con toda su fuerza contra su cráneo de forma lateral, tirándolo a el suelo y dejándolo completamente noqueado y posiblemente con daño cerebral. El dolor que estaba experimentando en ese momento era por mucho el peor que alguna vez hubiera experimentado sentía como si mi hombro me hubiera sido arrancado. Respirar se me hacía difícil y no podía pensar claramente. Mis gritos de dolor recorrían el lugar. Estos rápidamente despertaron a Stella y sacaron de shock a Fionna. Ambas rápidamente se me acercaron muy preocupadas y algo enojadas. Perdí de vista a Stella cuando Fionna comenzó a llorar sobre mi tratando de consolarme, diciendo cosas que no alcanzaba a entender, y acariciando lentamente mi cabeza. La sangre comenzaba a esparcirse por mi playera, mientras perdía mis fuerzas a un ritmo alarmante. Después de unos segundos Fionna se levanto de mí y dejo que se me acercaran Stella y aquella mujer, ahora pálida y evidentemente luchando por mantenerse despierta. No podía oír lo que decían, era como si tuviera unas orejeras gigantes. Pero vi como la mujer saco una inyección bastante grande y llena de un espeso líquido morado. Sabiendo que no era el momento de ser cobarde no reaccione cuando la mujer rápidamente la insertaba en mi cuello y dejaba entrar a mi cuerpo esa extraña sustancia. Sin embargo apenas me la aplicaron y mi herida dejo de sangrar como si fuera magia, y recupere una parte considerable de mis fuerzas. Entonces recupere mi sentido de el oído y solo alcance a escuchar el final de lo que la mujer les estaba diciendo a mi hermana y radiante super buena amiga

**-De..mod.o que si de verdad quieren hacer algo..por…..todos…busquen en la obscuridad de las montañas…..a B…onni..…denle esto…ella sabrá que…hacer-**

Dijo mientras colocaba en la mano de Fionna lo que parecía ser un sucio USB para después caer lentamente a el suelo muerta. Quedando con su cabello tapándole la boca y los ojos abiertos mirándome fijamente a los ojos. _Un propósito….pensé._


	8. Bienvenida

_Un proposito…. _

Fionna me pregunto preocupada mientras estaba aún algo aturdido y al parecer perdido dentro de mi mente

**-¿Estas bien?-**

Yo asentí sin embargo estaba perdido dentro de mi mente. La mirada de la mujer muerta frente a mi, me penetraba, me sentía frío por dentro. Sin embargo el frío fue remplazado por un fuerte sentimiento de calor y me trajo a mis sentidos, cuando Stella me dio un beso en el cachete, muy sonrojada y me dijo

**-Gracias….-**

**-No fue…nada-**

Conteste medio ido, mientras Stella se paraba, y Fionna se acercaba a nosotros con una expresión de ternura, que hizo que yo también me sonrojara. Y está a el mismo tiempo que Stella me ofreció una mano para que me levantara. Sin embargo cuando intentaron levantarme un electrizante dolor, proveniente de donde impacto la bala se extendió por todo mi pecho y brazo. Aunque intente esconder mi increíble dolor, no fue de ningún uso, esta cantidad de dolor nunca antes la había experimentado. Entonces Fionna y Stella me volvieron a recostar en el suelo. Yo algo sorprendido por esta acción les dije

**-No, debemos intentar de nuevo…debemos de llegar a las montañas lo más rápido posible-**

Fionna me volteo a ver algo enojada y me dijo

**-Claro que no…primero tenemos que curarte, después iremos a buscar a aquella Bonni-**

Stella llamo nuestra atención y señalo hacia la ciudad

**-Pues tenemos suerte, porque las únicas montañas visibles desde aquí están a el otro lado de la ciudad..podríamos pasar a un hospital para curarte; pasar la noche y mañana salir hacia las montañas-**

**-De acuerdo...entonces ayúdenme a pararme-**

Acepte un poco de mala gana. Ambas claramente preocupadas se me acercaron y de nuevo intentaron levantarme. Aunque sentía el mismo dolor que la última vez, esta vez logré ocultarlo. Ya parado Fionna me entrego mi katana, la cual use como un bastón para sostenerme sobre el brazo derecho. Intente caminar y tuve éxito, mientras no moviera mi brazo o mi hombro el dolor era tolerable. Entonces ya estable les pregunte a ellas

**-Y..¿Ustedes están bien?-**

Ambas dieron una señal afirmativa con su cabezas, sin embargo yo voltee a ver a Stella directamente y le pregunte de nuevo

**-¿Segura?…porque tal parece que te agotaste al punto de desmayarte-**

**-Si…parece que mientras mas tiempo concentre mi energía más débil me pongo..-**

Entonces la vi directamente a los ojos y le dije

**-Por favor ten cuidado….si te esfuerzas de más..quien sabe que pueda ocurrirte….y me preocupas..MUCHO-**

Ella solo me vio a las ojos, y me abrazo fuertemente. Las palabras no eran necesarias, en ese momento era como si habláramos por el corazón. Entonces antes de que más pudiera ser dicho, Fionna nos tomo a ambos y comenzamos a caminar por el largo y destruido puente con dirección de la ciudad.

_? POV_

**-Señor, los rumores son ciertos….hay una de ellos trabajando con humanos puros-**

Decía el sujeto con pálida piel y un desordenado pelo negro a un descuidado y apenas funcional radio

**-No ataques…-**

Se escuchaba una masculina y ronca voz de el otro lado de la línea

**-Solo síguelos y repórtame lo que puedas averiguar de sus planes…..no podemos permitir que una de ellos se una con dos de nosotros-**

**-De acuerdo, consideralo hecho…-**

La figura, que se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio muy alto, que milagrosamente se mantuvo de pie; observaba a Finn, Fionna y Stella a través de un rifle de francotirador profesional de la armada, de calibre 1.50. La bala que disparaba era capaz de penetrar armadura de tanque. Después de todo lo que las mutaciones le habían hecho a su familia, le daban unas enormes y casi incontrolables ganas de volarle la cabeza a Stella de un disparo. Sin embargo….tenía ordenes. Se paró de la silla en la cual ya había estado sentado las últimas tres horas. Recargo su rifle contra esta, y se quito sus resistentes y duros guantes, liberando sus sudorosas manos. Entonces los guardo en su mochila y tomo su rifle, lo ató a su espalda, y camino hacia la puerta. Entonces la abrió, mientras las viejas bisagras rechinaban y comenzó su descenso por las destruidas y sucias escaleras de unos de los pocos edificios que aún seguían de pie, en las ruinas de lo que hace tan solo tres días era una prospera ciudad.

_**-Y pensar que Petrikov los apoya…..-**_

El sujeto murmuro bajo su aliento molesto.

_Fin ? POV_

_Finn POV_

Ya llevábamos unas tres horas caminando, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, el frío comenzaba a helar nuestros huesos, y la hambre comenzaba a matarnos. Fionna llevaba todo el camino quejándose acerca de esto, sin embargo esto no hacía nada para mejorarlo. Los tres habíamos estado platicando un tiempo acerca de temas triviales, sin embargo la conversación ya había muerto desde hace un rato. Desde entonces yo y Fionna veíamos el paisaje mientras Stella se entretenía con sus nuevos poderes…podría decir que en un momento hasta la vi desaparecer su mano en una llamarada de fuego. Había un silencio mortal, no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera el mismo viento. Estábamos comenzando a entrar en la ciudad, el paisaje de árboles muertos y desechos por todas partes, fue cambiando poco a poco al llegar a el centro de las ruinas de una ciudad. Había postes tirados, autos destruidos, edificios destrozados, y esqueletos por todo el suelo….lo curioso es que poseían las mismas marcas de dientes por todas partes. El pensar en como esas marcas llegaron ahí me mando un escalofrío por la espalda.

**-Y…entonces….puedes controlar que quemas y que no…-**

Le dije a Stella, quién se encontraba a mi lado derecho para intentar aliviar un poco la tensión

**-Ehh?….ah..sí, tal parece que cuando quiero quemar algo solo tengo que pensarlo, pero si no lo hago, lo que toqué no se quema..-**

Ella se encontraba observando todo a nuestro alrededor..cientos de años de historia humana completamente destruidos

**-Bueno…eso es una ventaja…-**

**-… Finn…que haremos cuando esto termine?-**

Cambió el tema repentinamente mientras observaba a el suelo y su cabello comenzaba a perder intensidad

**-¿Que quieres decir?-**

**-Sí…que haremos cuando completemos nuestra misión…sólo…¿Vagar por los restos de el mundo?-**

Para este punto su voz era baja y comenzaba a quebrarse…

**-¿Por que?….nosotros tenemos que pagar…..los errores de la humanidad…-**

Estaba entrando en un punto muy reflexivo y a decir verdad no tenía nada que fuera ni siquiera cerca a una respuesta para esa pregunta. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir otra cosa Fionna se puso enfrente de nosotros y llevo su dedo a su boca en señal de que estuviéramos en silencio..

**-¿Escuchan eso?-**

Stella y yo nos unimos a Fionna y comenzamos a escuchar atentamente, entonces comenzamos a oír una alegre y lejana canción…

_Bacon pancakes, making bacon pancakes, take some bacon and put it in a pancake, bacon pancakes….._

El lejano sonido de aquella canción fue remplazado por el sonido de mi katana al ser desenfundada, la tomé con las dos manos y me agache mientras comenzaba a entrar a el callejón de donde provenía aquella canción. Noté como Stella y Fionna detrás de mi copiaban mis pasos

**-Síganme…y no hagan ruido..-**

Ambas asintieron. Aún me dolía bastante el hombro y el brazo al tomar mi katana, sin embargo no sabemos que nos podría esperar ahí y siempre es mejor ir preparado…pensé. Comenzamos a caminar lentamente por aquél callejón, estaba muy sucio y apestaba de verdad, de modo que comenzamos a ir un poco más rápido. El suelo estaba lleno de una sustancia amarilla, que iba resbalando por las paredes y olía como a queso podrido. Para empeorar las cosas el callejón era bastante estrecho. Mientras seguíamos avanzando la melodía se volvía más presente. Todo el tiempo teníamos que tener cuidado de no tocar las paredes

**-¡¿Que rayos es esta…?…?..COSA?!-**

Fionna se quejaba por el olor, sin embargo mientras más pensaba en él, peor olía. Afortunadamente después de otros tres pasos salimos de el otro lado. Este conducía a en el medio de una enorme avenida. Esta avenida a diferencia de las otras que pasamos estaba completamente vacía, excepto por unos enormes charcos de líquido verde que parecían muy profundos.

_Bacon pancakes, making bacon pancakes, take some bacon and put it in a pancake, bacon pancakes….._

Volvimos a escuchar aquella canción, ahora si estábamos seguros de que provenía de los restos de un pequeño restaurante a el otro lado de la avenida. Sin pensarlo más comencé a avanzar hasta que Stella me tomó de la mano y detuvo, entonces voltee a verla con un leve sonrojo

**-Cuidado con esos charcos…esa sustancia es la misma que me infectó, debemos de tener mucho cuidado al cruzar-**

Ella me dijo seriamente. Yo solo asentí y comenzamos a cruzar con mucho cuidado. Fionna y yo nos tomábamos de las manos para conservar el equilibrio entre los pedazos de concreto flotantes en el río de ácido. Stella se quedaba atrás.

**-¿Que haces..necesitas ayuda?-**

Le dije mientras la incitaba a acercarse y tomarme de la mano. Ella me vio con confianza y dijo

**-No gracias…mira esto-**

Entonces cerro los ojos un momento concentrándose mientras su cabello se encendía de nuevo. Después de un momento desapareció en una bola de fuego que voló sobre todo el río y al caer de el otro lado volvió a materializarse en ella..

**-¡Wow! ¡¿Desde hace cuando puedes hacer eso?!-**

Fionna y yo le preguntamos muy sorprendidos y con los ojos y bocas bien abiertos.

**-Pues verán…-**

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar una enorme mano amarilla rompió una de las ventanas de el restaurante, tomó a Stella fuertemente y con las misma velocidad volvió a entrar

**-¡Stella!-**

Grité fuertemente para después con la fuerza de la adrenalina realizar un largo salto y llegar a el otro lado de él río. Fionna no se quedaba atrás. Saqué mi arma ruidosamente y de una fuerte patada tiré la puerta, que al parecer ya estaba rota. Entré rápidamente con mi espada en alto y muy atento, no sabiendo que esperar. Oí un movimiento detrás de mí entonces me di la vuelta cubriéndome con mi espada. Sin embargo de lo que pensaba cubrirme.._un puño amarillo_..se doblo esquivando mi bloqueo y se acerco a mi cara antes de que todo se volviera negro.


End file.
